DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR (KojiYuu)
by Dasu-kun
Summary: "Escuché que anoche te vieron entrar a tu departamento con una mujer sospechosa ¿y que en la mañana salió con tu chamarra? Jajaja tus deslices con tu padre van empeorando tu visión" "Solo fue algo que pasó y no pienses mal, no hice nada como eso que estás sugiriendo" / Porque también me gusta KojiYuu
1. Chapter 1

**Porque también me gusta KojiYuu **

**DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR**

**ACTO 1: KOJIMA**

"Si no has elegido entonces no sé qué más hacer, ya recibÍ muchas quejas así que me temo que no puedo hacer algo más por ti, nadie quiere trabajar en tu departamento"

"No es tan malo, además todas son aburridas, si eso es de lo que querías hablar entonces creo que ya me puedo ir"

Dejando atrás el enorme edificio, caminaba por las calles a altas horas de la noche, volviendo de una pequeña visita a la oficina de su padre.

Llevaba algunos libros en mano además de su bolso de la universidad, vestía unos lentes que le daban una pinta nerd, su cabello en una larga coleta, ropa holgada (pantalón, tenis y camisa desabrochada) con una blusa de tirantes a la medida, lo que dejaba ver que poseía una figura escultural.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba un grupo de hombres rodeando a una mujer que vestía ropa bastante provocativa, un vestido extremadamente corto y muy escotado, cabello suelto y mucho maquillaje. Se escuchaban risas y voces y la mujer forcejeando con uno de ellos.

"Vamos, dijiste que XXXXX la hora pero nunca dijiste que por cada uno"

"Suéltame"

"Jajaja anda, nos divertiremos mucho"

"Y te pagaremos bien, no tienes que quejarte tanto"

"¡Ayuda!"

"No te portes como si fueras la víctima, si no te gustara entonces no trabajarías de callejera!"

La mujer se veía más asustada "Por favor… auxilio!"

"Si te quedas quieta, te prometo que no te lastimaremos… mucho"

Por un momento la chica pensó pasar de largo pero al mirar de reojo pudo notar que la mujer lloraba.

Y con esa actitud desinteresada, esa mirada inexpresiva y esa molestia ante la escena, cambió su rumbo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se abrió paso sin hablar, tomó a la mujer por una de sus muñecas y la jaló hacia donde ella caminaba.

"¿Hey a dónde la llevas? ¡Nosotros la vimos primero!"

"¡Wohooo, por qué no nos invitas también, con dos nos divertiremos más!"

"No voltees" habló la de coleta aun jalando a la mujer, la mujer obedeció caminando lo más rápido que podía para poder ir al paso de la otra. La diferencia de altura y los tacones le afectaban.

Siguieron caminando largo rato, pasaron dos puentes, tres parques y finalmente llegaron a un edificio de buena imagen, subieron por los escalones hasta el cuarto piso y se detuvieron frente a una puerta, en la entrada se leía "Kojima Haruna", la mujer de ropa escotada miró a su salvadora, misma que en ese momento sacaba las llaves y se disponía a abrir.

"Entra" escuchar esto le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, nada más extraño que una desconocida salve a otra desconocida, quien trabaja en algo inapropiado, y la invite a entrar a su departamento; pero ahí está, entrando, viendo alrededor suyo, sintiéndose como una cosa extraña e impura ensuciando ese lugar con su presencia.

"… Gracias por lo de hace un momento pero… creo que será mejor que me vaya…" hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Por su parte, Kojima dejaba su bolso y sus libros en una mesita, se quitaba la camisa y los lentes, soltaba su cabello, rascaba su nuca, abría el frigorífico y sacaba una caja de jugo de mango, luego sacaba otra "hey" y la arrojaba con suavidad a su invitada que apenas pudo atrapar el pequeño objeto. La miró extrañada y miró el jugo que ahora tenía en sus manos. Kojima ahora encendió su consola y el televisor, agarró el control y se sentó en el sofá "¿sabes jugar estos?" preguntó mientras seleccionaba el modo de juego. La otra seguía mirando confundida "¿Y? ¿Sabes jugar?"

"N… no" finalmente respondió sin moverse.

"Que maaal…" suspiró con un toque de decepción, levantó la mano y le hizo señas a la otra para que se acercara, esta lo hizo "siéntate, te cansarás si juegas de pie, además si no sabes jugar estos entonces te va a costar trabajo acostumbrarte al mando, te lo aseguro, yo tardé unas horas en entenderle pero una vez que lo consigues es difícil dejarlo"

Un momento de silencio interrumpido por la música que indicaba en inicio de la partida.

"¿Tienes trabajo que atender ahora?" preguntó mientras disparaba a los enemigos que aparecían.

"…"

"¿No? Bien, quédate a jugar"

"No, yo… es…"

Solo se podía escuchar la música, los disparos, las voces del juego, finalmente la mujer se sentó al lado y miró el juego y a la persona que lo jugaba.

La noche pasaba, el juego ya terminaba y kojima estiraba los brazos, la mujer cabeceaba pero el movimiento del asiento le hizo abrir los ojos exaltándose al ver que eran las dos de la madrugada "¡me quedé dormida! No puede ser, no puede ser" se dirigía a la puerta de salida "¡Esto es malo, mañana era el último día que podía pagar!" agarró su pequeño bolso y a punto de abrir la puerta la voz de kojima la detuvo.

"Cerré cuando llegamos, si planeas irte me temo que será en cuanto amanezca" se cepillaba los dientes y ya tenía su pijama puesta.

"¡No lo entiendes!" gritó histérica, acercándose a la alta y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro "¡Si no consigo el dinero suficiente para mañana…! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!"

Kojima suspiró "es peligroso si sales a esta hora, te podría pasar algo malo y hace frio" dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo hacia el baño. La mujer estaba perdiendo la paciencia hasta que unas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa "si el dinero es lo que te preocupa entonces quédate tranquila, te pagaré por las horas que te quedes" se escuchó a kojima saliendo limpiando su cara con una toalla.

"¿Pe-pero ya me viste? ¿Qué pensarán las personas de tu edificio si me ven salir de aquí?" preguntó preocupada y enojada.

"Lo que ellos digan me tiene sin cuidado así que date prisa y cámbiate porque ya es hora de dormir" dijo mientras buscaba entre su ropa alguna otra pijama.

**ACTO 2: YUKO**

"Toma" kojima le entregó una pijama "puedes usar esto para dormir", la mujer lo tomó viéndose casi obligada por la situación y luego de un momento salió del baño cambiada de ropas y sin maquillaje.

"Tú dormirás en ese lado" le entregó una almohada y le señaló el lado derecho de su cama.

"Esp-espera ¿estás diciendo que dormiré en la misma cama que tú?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Crees que será gratis lo que te pagaré?" preguntó kojima acostándose "anda, date prisa" apagó las luces con el interruptor que estaba al lado de su cama.

La mujer no supo qué hacer y se acostó, de repente unos brazos la rodearon, obviamente era kojima y esto la volvió a sorprender haciéndola sentir extraña en esa situación. ¿A caso kojima era así y en realidad planeaba hacer algo con ella? La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad pensando que sería la primera vez que haría algo así con una mujer.

"¿No creerás que haremos algo más que dormir, cierto?" preguntó kojima sintiendo las manos de la mujer moverse de forma extraña y deteniéndola al instante.

"¿No era esto por lo que me pagarías?" preguntó la mujer un poco sonrojada, vaya que era difícil pensar en hacerlo con otra mujer.

"Ni de broma haría algo así con cualquiera, solo quiero abrazar algo mientras duermo" respondió kojima volviendo a abrazar a la mujer.

"Yuko"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre…"

"Oh…"

Finalmente el silencio se apoderó de todo, en segundos kojima quedó dormida abrazando a yuko, tan cerca que la mujer podía sentir los suaves y lentos latidos de la alta, en efecto su cara había sido jalada hasta el pecho de la menor. Casi una hora después la mujer de nombre yuko se durmió.

"Hmf…. " sintiendo los rayos del sol chocar con su cara, se quejó todavía somnolienta, sentándose sobre la cama, estiró los brazos y miró al lado suyo, la mujer seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Y ahora que la podía mirar mejor… le pareció que se veía mucho más bonita así que con maquillaje y que con esa ropa provocativa.

Con cuidado se levantó y después de una ducha fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

"Buenos días" dijo viendo que yuko ya estaba vestida nuevamente "el desayuno está listo, anda toma asiento"

"Gracias pero debo irme"

"Eso no, debes desayunar primero" mirada indiferente.

"Pero debo marcharme ahora mismo"

"Si no me acompañas en el desayuno no te pagaré"

"…" yuko frunció el ceño y se sentó, kojima le sirvió el desayuno, dejando al lado otro plato y tomó asiento.

Después de comer yuko se ofreció a lavar los platos pero kojima quiso detenerla.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí"

"Solo deja eso ahí, de cualquier forma después habrá más que lavar"

"Pero cuando eso pase no serán tantos como ahora así que siéntate y déjame hacer esto"

Kojima terminó por ceder, dejó que la invitada hiciera lo que quisiera y se fue a sentar al sofá a ver el televisor, sería un día soleado pero fresco, se levantó y volvió a su cuarto, buscó una chamarra suya.

"Si ya te vas lleva esto" le entregó al chamarra a yuko y después abrió la puerta.

Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre la chamarra y luego de que kojima le pagara, yuko tomó un taxi. Unos minutos después llegaba a un hospital.

"Buenos días" saludó a la enfermera recepcionista "vine a pagar los gastos del mes pasado"

"Señora oshima, no esperaba su pronta visita, el mes pasado tardó más" la enfermera la miró con desagrado.

"Eh… ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?"

"Claro, ya le llevaron el desayuno y en unos minutos lo llevarán a realizar otra resonancia"

"Gracias"

"¿Es la chamarra de otro de sus clientes?" preguntó la enfermera con burla.

Yuko siguió caminando hasta entrar a una recámara.

**ACTO 3: SENTIMIENTOS **

"Mamá" un niño de cinco años la saludó mientras jugaba con un avioncito de papel "mira, el doctor hizo esto para que jugara"

"Que bien, es muy bonito ¿dormiste bien?"

"Síiiii, anoche vimos una película"

Alrededor había otros niños, el hijo de yuko al igual que los demás tenía un tumor, en su caso era un tumor cerebral.

Cuando se enteró de que su pequeño estaba enfermo buscó todos los medios posibles para conseguir dinero suficiente para pagar sus gastos y la operación que él necesitaba pero nunca era suficiente; la desesperación y esa fuerte necesidad finalmente la acorralaron y cuando menos se lo esperó ya llevaba siete meses o más ejerciendo ese nuevo y desagradable trabajo que apenas y era suficiente para solventar gastos que antes le eran imposibles pero no lo suficiente como para la intervención quirúrgica.

Lejos de ahí, en un café cercano al departamento de kojima, se encontraba ella con una mujer alta de cabello corto.

"Escuché que anoche te vieron entrar a tu departamento con una mujer sospechosa ¿y que en la mañana salió con tu chamarra? Jajaja tus deslices con tu padre van empeorando tu visión"

"Solo fue algo que pasó y no pienses mal, no hice nada como eso que estás sugiriendo"

"Sí, me la creo cuando sepa por qué le diste tu chamarra"

"Porque hacía fio en la mañana"

"Heeee~h, pero nunca te has portado tan amable con NADIE que conozcas o no conozcas"

"¿De qué hablas? Siempre he sido así"

"Claro que no, ni con la viejita que quería cruzar la calle del otro día, tuve que ayudarle porque tú te fuiste y la dejaste con la palabra en la boca"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Nonononono tú me estás escondiendo algo, ¡oh! Ya sé ya sé"

"Ni se te ocurra sugerir semejante barbaridad"

"¡JAH! Pero lo pensaste así que no vamos tan mal"

"Eso es absurdo" pagaron la cuenta, se pusieron de pie y siguieron caminando por el parque.

La noche llegó y ambas caminaban de regreso al edificio, entonces vieron en la calle a la misma mujer, en el mismo lugar.

Se detuvieron.

"Te gusta ¿verdad?" preguntó la de cabello corto notando que su amiga no dejaba de mirar a aquella mujer.

"¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?" comenzó a caminar a paso veloz.

"Porque nunca miras tanto tiempo a las personas, ni siquiera a mí"

Desde su esquina, yuko, caminando con un hombre a su lado miró a kojima y esa persona que la acompañaba, una sensación incómoda la atacó.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el hombre.

"Nada interesante, vamos" se apretó más al brazo del hombre.

A la mañana siguiente, siete en punto para ser exactos, alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento.

Kojima no quiso ponerse de pie, era lunes y sus clases comenzarían a las nueve de la mañana, si podía dormir un poco más entonces no importaba quién le llamara, pero su idea cambió en cuanto escuchó la voz de cierta mujer.

"Kojima-san buenos día, soy yo Oshima… Yuko"

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y abrió la puerta, se encontró con yuko nada parecida a la mujer que había visto el otro día, esta vez estaba vestida de una forma muy decente y sin maquillaje, si no estuviera tan embobada con la imagen se habría dado cuenta que yuko reía cubriendo su boca a causa de la pinta que kojima llevaba con su cabello alborotado y su pijama.

"Pasa" invitó y yuko pasó.

"Primero vine a devolverte la chamarra que me prestaste y como agradecimiento… me han dicho que mi comida sabe delicioso y pensé que podría agradecerte preparando un delicioso desayuno" sonrió enérgicamente colocando una bolsa con ingredientes de cocina. Kojima no pudo decir palabra alguna, la sonrisa de la otra la había dejado embobada.

"kojima-san, si me permites, usaré tu cocina"

"A-adelante…"

Dejando que la mujer hiciera lo que quisiera, kojima se fue a arreglar para sus clases, cuando ya estaba lista pudo percibir un delicioso aroma provenir de la cocina, lo que vio, yuko usando un delantal, sirviendo comida para dos, era una sensación extraña y nada acostumbrada para kojima.

Se sentía bien.

**ACTO 4: PROPUESTA**

Después del desayuno, yuko se despidió de kojma y se fue, unos minutos después kojima hizo lo mismo, en el segundo piso del edificio la esperaba su compañera de clases y amiga mariko.

"Nyaro, acabo de ver una belleza de mujer" le guiñó.

"También la vi" dijo inconscientemente. Mariko rio por lo bajo.

Durante las clases de deporte kojima seguía distraída recordando esa mañana, así que no se dio cuenta cuando un balón se dirigía hacia ella, solo sintió el golpe de lleno en la cara, cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería.

Por indicaciones del médico terminó yendo al hospital por una radiografía, al parecer su nariz había recibido un golpe severo.

Terminando lo que debía hacer ahí se disponía a salir sin embargo un comentario la hizo detenerse.

"La señora Oshima debería trasladar a su hijo a otro hospital, es muy molesto para otros pacientes y para nosotros tener que atender al hijo de una…" antes de terminar la frase kojima se acercó a la recepción e interrumpió.

"Vine a visitar al doctor Kojima"

"En este momento el director está ocupado pero podemos dejarle su mensaje si quiere, ¿quién le busca?"

"Kojima haruna"

"La… la… ¡disculpe mi imprudencia, no la reconocí, en seguida le informo que lo vino a visitar!" respondió avergonzada la enfermera.

"Está bien, vine a visitar a alguien más, estaré con el hijo de la señora oshima" dicho esto caminó en dirección a los escalones.

Las enfermeras se miraron unas a otras preocupadas y asustadas ¿era posible que la hija del director del hospital estuviera relacionada con aquella mujer?

"Jajaja ¿eso hiciste?"

"¡Sí, y salté como cinco metros de alto!"

Kojima miraba por la ventana de vidrio, ahí estaban, yuko y su hijo, era una escena tierna y dolorosa.

"Mamá, nos está viendo" el niño agarró la cabeza de su mamá y la giró, la sonrisa de yuko desapareció cuando vio a kojima detrás del vidrio.

"Espérame un momento" se puso de pie y caminó a la entrada "Kojima-san, hola, no esperaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar, ¿qué le pasó a tu nariz?"

"¿Lo dice por el exagerado parche que me pusieron? Nada en realidad, un balón chocó con mi cara"

"Jajajajajaja jajajaja kojima-san ya estás grande para que te pase eso ¿y de repente me hablas de usted?, ven, déjame presentarte a alguien" jaló a kojima por la muñeca. La razón por la que ahora le hablara de USTED era exactamente esa, yuko era madre.

"Hijo, ella es la persona que me prestó la chamarra el otro día, se llama Kojima haruna-san, salúdala" el niño saludó "kojima-san, él es mi hijo, yuuto"

Kojima acarició la cabeza del niño y sonrió "mucho gusto, yuuto-kun"

"Hola, haru-chan!" el niño saludó con emoción. Después de todo pocas personas los visitaban.

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron y kojima visitaba al niño, al igual que yuko visitaba su departamento, le gustaba estar con ellos dos, especialmente con la madre.

"Debo ir a trabajar" yuko se puso de pie y besó la frente de su hijo dormido. Eran las nueve de la noche, hora a la que siempre se retiraba del hospital para cambiar su ropa y disfrazarse para su labor.

"Yuko-san" kojima que también estaba con ellos, se despidió del niño y siguió a la madre.

"Hm?"

Caminaban a la salida.

"No necesita seguir haciendo esto ¿por qué no busca otro trabajo?"

Se detuvieron fuera del hospital.

"Es difícil para una madre soltera, además no tengo suficientes estudios como para buscar un mejor trabajo y realmente necesito ese dinero"

Una vez cada eternidad uno puede cometer la locura más grande de su vida, pues bien, kojima ha decidido cometerla ahora.

"Si… si es eso entonces… Quédese conmigo en mi departamento, como en aquel día, le pagaré, pero… ya… ya no vaya… con… " Extraña situación, estaba sonrojada y poco a poco había terminado por agachar el rostro, pidiéndole a una… que se quedara con ella toda la noche, vaya acontecimiento.

"Gracias por tu generosidad kojima-san, pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿no hago nada por ti y aun así me pagas? No es justo, pero gracias por visitar a mi hijo cada vez que puedes, le caes muy bien, por favor no dejes de visitarlo" volvió a avanzar.

"Si… si quiere, entonces trabaje para mí, ¿qué le parece como sirvienta? Le pagaría la misma cantidad que aquel día, estoy segura que podría ganar más de esta forma"

"Lo siento de veras, pero me tengo que ir"

Kojima en su mero impulso la agarró por la muñeca "entonces quédate conmigo cada noche, haz conmigo todo lo que haces con ellos… te compraré cada noche si es necesario… pero por favor no… "

"Jajaja ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Anda, ve a casa" dio unas palmadas en el hombro de la menor y sonrió como una madre a su hija.

"¡Incluso si regreso a casa no habrá nadie esperándome, es muy solitario estar ahí!" respondió levantando la voz.

"Kojima-san… " yuko no supo qué decir.

**ACTO 5: SIN PENSAR**

"Vamos" kojima la jaló de la muñeca y la subió a un taxi, la llevó hasta su departamento y cerró con llave, podría ser una locura, pero dentro de ella una fuerte y extraña sensación la invadía más y más, y recordar las palabras de mariko días atrás la hacían solo sentir una urgencia aún mayor ¿pero de qué?

"**Te enamoraste de esa mujer y te molesta pensar lo que hará con todos esos hombres cuando podría hacerlo contigo. Vamos ya admítelo, es normal querer hacerlo con la persona que amas y es bastante normal querer que sea solo tuya, además si quisieras podrías pagarla todos los días con tal de que se quede contigo, nyaro te has descarrilado jajaja."**

Y en efecto era como mariko le advirtió, kojima sería capaz de lo que fuera con tal de no volver a ver a yuko con alguien más…

"Jajaja kojima-san por favor ya fue suficiente con el juego, además ya me atrapaste en tu departamento, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para que me dejes salir ¿verdad? Entonces vayamos a jugar o déjame hacer el aseo del lugar ¿qué te parece?" y así fue, yuko hizo la limpieza del lugar y kojima se limitaba a verla y 'devorarla' con la mirada.

Llegó la hora de dormir, si se pudieran contar las veces que algo así pasaba, habrían sido solo semanas o escasos dos meses pero en ocasiones yuko terminaba en el departamento de kojima por alguna u otra razón y cuando eso pasaba dormía abrazándola como la primera vez, diferencia de momentos tal vez… yuko hablaba emocionada de todo lo que su hijo yuuto le contaba que hacía con haruna cuando ella no estaba, sus bromas a los enfermeros, sus escapadas al piso más alto, sus juegos en el patio del hospital… entonces todo cambió.

Yuko dejó de hablar cuando se vio atrapada entre la cama y, sobre ella, haruna "¿kojima-san?"

Sin pensarlo más, kojima besó el cuello de yuko.

"¡Wa! ¡Kojma-san!" yuko se sorprendió.

Otro beso y otro bajando en un camino peligroso hasta los botones de su pijama "kojima-san deténte por favor" yuko intentaba alejarla pero una extraña sensación placentera se lo impedía ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la besaba con tanta… delicadeza?

"Yuko-san…" susurró antes de desabrochar el primer botón de su pijama y besar de nuevo su cuello.

Lentamente bajaba entre besos y caricias haciendo que los pensamientos de yuko cada vez fueran más borrosos.

"Haruna" dijo en un hilo de voz después de depositar otro beso en el abdomen de la mayor "por favor, llámame haruna" y otro beso más. ¿Se habría dado cuenta yuko que las manos de haruna eran increíblemente gentiles al recorrer su cuerpo con tal suavidad y delicadeza? Claro que lo notó, y era una sensación indescriptible, algo que ya con sus pensamientos nublados ante el mar de sensaciones placenteras no podía ni siquiera negar.

"Yuko…" besó su vientre bajando MUY lenta y tortuosamente para el agrado de yuko quien apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mano de la otra.

"koji gh! Haru… " la sensación de placer era indescriptible… nada comparada con el simple sexo desenfrenado que buscaban siempre sus clientes. ¿Qué hacía de eso algo diferente a lo demás? Era obvio y lo sería para ella también, algo tan simple como "¡haruna…! Ahhh!" un sentimiento mutuo…

Y finalmente esa neblina que cubrió sus pensamientos poco a poco se comenzó a disipar al recordar que haruna era solo una estudiante siendo arrastrada a su vida de desorden y deshonra.

No cabe duda que la juventud hace que uno cometa la locura más grande de su vida.

"¡Dete-detente!"

Haruna despertó de ese éxtasis, despertó solo para ver que yuko lloraba mientras la empujaba con fuerza para alejarla, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en medio de sus respiraciones agitadas, al ver el hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo de

"Yu… ko?…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE!

Se supone que es un OS pero estaba tan largo que decidí cortarlo XD y ahora estoy arreglando la segunda pare (que solo constará de dos).

Sobre el título, decidí que ese fuera porque (no sé si se nota) pero haruna tan seria como es me parece interesante enamorándose de esa manera XD, a ver si me expliqué XD ¿igual y no?

De paso, el próximo capítulo de rojo está por fin en proceso de creación y algo que anticipo es que jurina tendrá que lidiar con ruby (eso no quita que estoy tardando).

Clasificación M porque no sé cómo acabará la segunda parte o.O! Mis sinceras disculpas si no logro cumplir las espectativas de la segunda parte, pero por favor T-T es tan dificil...

¬¬... aja...

¡Saludos!

**Autor del mal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTO 6: INCÓMODO**

Yuko estaba llorando, cosa que sorprendió a ambas, podría decirse que para haruna este fue el evento que hizo que se le bajara la calentura.

La mayor por su parte, se limpió las lágrimas todavía sin saber qué decir, se cubrió esa zona de su cuerpo expuesta, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

Oh, pequeño detalle, la puerta del departamento estaba cerrada con llave, no pudo hacer más que chocar su frente contra la puerta y regañarse mentalmente por lo que había estado tan cerca de ocurrir.

"Yuko-san… yo…" Haruna caminó a paso lento quedando dos metros detrás de ella, ciertamente tampoco sabía qué decir aunque lo obvio sería disculparse "lo siento" y así lo hizo.

Al final del día yuko terminó durmiendo en el departamento, aunque en el incómodo sofá pues no quería estar cerca de haruna, y por mucha insistencia por parte de la joven para que fuera ella quien durmiera en su cama y viceversa, yuko no aceptó.

Al día siguiente sería el mismo silencio sepulcral, insoportable podría decirse, y una despedida callada y sin mucho ánimo; ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? Incluso haruna perdió la cuenta de los días.

"¿Todavía sigues pensando en ella?" terminando las clases mariko le invitó a beber algo en el café de siempre "¡hey, nyaro!" con su codo dio un ligero golpe al costado de haruna.

"Perdón, no estaba…" se disculpó.

"¿Atenta? Lo noté" acarició su cabeza "no te había visto tan deprimida desde que decidiste vivir sola".

"… mira, ya llegamos" haruna se detuvo en la entrada del lugar e instintivamente volteó a ver en dirección hacia donde debía estar aquella mujer.

"¿Quieres ir a verla?"

"N… no"

Entraron y tomaron un asiento, las horas pasaron rápido gracias a la plática divertida de mariko, finalmente se dio la noche.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron, por insistencia de mariko tomaron el camino en dirección a aquel lugar, esperanzadas (porque sería una obvia mentira si haruna lo negara) de encontrarla ahí ¿y qué harían después de eso? Mariko ya tenía todo un plan, desde la disculpa hasta lo que sucediera después. Si era un plan descabellado, entonces mariko se apuntaba.

Y En efecto ahí estaba, esa hermosa mujer disfrazada en colores exuberantes, y ahí estaba también, el cliente de la noche, no, los clientes de la noche.

Haruna no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía, no como las veces anteriores que a escondías veía como la dueña de sus pensamientos irreprimibles caminaba tomada por la cintura, no…

"¡Los voy a…!"

"¡Alto, alto ahí!" mariko la detuvo por el cuello de su camisa "¿ya viste quiénes son?" le dijo casi como un regaño.

"¡No puedo creerlo, que los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre…!"

En ese momento su padre llamó al celular y haruna sin chistar fue directo al grano, sin siquiera saludar o escuchar lo que él le quisiera decir "¡escúchame muy bien, si se atreven a ponerle una mano encima, te juro que no mediré mis actos!" y colgó.

El hombre que guiaba a yuko subió a un auto donde había otro más, yuko abordó igualmente, sin pensarlo dos veces haruna jaló a mariko hacia el primer taxi que vieron y le ordenó "¡siga a ese auto!"

"¡Aaaaaah no puede ser!" Mariko reía en su intento de no enojarse más con esa chica enamorada.

La escena siguiente sería algo de telenovela.

Los hombres llegando a un cierto hotel, yuko en medio, el padre de haruna saliendo del hotel, haruna bajando del taxi, mariko (dentro del taxi) grabando con su móvil, haruna dando una fuerte bofetada al que tomaba a yuko por la cintura, ahora agarrando a yuko de la mano, ahora mirando a su padre de manera retadora, finalmente diciendo a todo pulmón "¡Ella es MÍA!" dicho esto ahora la jala al interior del taxi donde mariko las espera tan boquiabierta como todo mundo ahí presente. El taxi avanza y las lleva hasta el edificio de sus departamentos.

"¡Eso ha sido lo más aventado que has hecho en toda tu vida! Jajaja ¡todavía no me creo que le hayas dicho eso a tu padre y todos sus colegas! jajajajajaja" caminaban al edificio.

"Ya cállate" todavía no soltaba la mano de yuko.

Subían por el elevador (porque había elevador) se despidieron "¡te veo mañana, nyaro!" "adiós" y yuko permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo hasta cerrar la puerta del departamento de haruna.

¿Ahora qué seguía? Buena pregunta.

**ACTO 7: ALGO QUE ES MUTUO**

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó en el departamento "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

Haruna estaba estupefacta.

"¡Ellos me iban a pagar muy bien, con lo que ganaría hoy podría haber reunido casi la mitad para su operación!" lágrimas de desesperación caían.

Más silencio para la colección de momentos incómodos y deprimentes.

"Lo siento…" haruna agachó la cabeza.

"¡Un simple 'lo siento' no cambará nada!" yuko se cubrió la cara y se dejó caer al piso, una gran oportunidad se había escapado pero algo le molestaba y no era exactamente el que haruna haya intervenido, lo que la molestaba tanto fue el simple hecho de no haber intentado evitarlo, así era, yuko dejó que haruna hiciera lo que quisiera y en el fondo, en aquel momento, no pudo negar sentirse salvada "¡fui una idiota!" siguió llorando.

Haruna caminó a su cuarto y después de un momento en total silencio yuko sintió una manta caer sobre ella y cubrirla por completo, después sintió unos brazos rodearla gentilmente "lo siento" volvió a escuchar la voz de haruna "lo siento, um… yuko, pero me gustas, um… me gustas desde… jeh… es… extraño, creo que me gustas… desde aquel día" yuko pudo sewntir la barbilla de haruna recargarse sobre ella "y… es la prime… um… nunca… me había sentido así… " mientras haruna hablaba, las lágrimas de yuko dejaban de salir y su respiración se hacía poco a poco más calmada "verás… nunca me ha importado lo que pase alrededor mío, um… pero contigo es diferente, si se trata de ti entonces es algo que me importa" yuko se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas "y… cuando mejor me siento es… cuando te veo sonreír, por eso… quiero verte sonriendo siempre y quiero ser quien te pueda hacer feliz, mari-chan dice que eso es amor y creo en lo que ella dice, por eso… quiero ayudarte para pagar la operación de yuuto-kun, solo… llámalo como quieras pero si no dejas de trabajar en eso entonces no dejaré de arruinar tus citas" esta última sentencia hizo que una pequeña risa escapara de los labios de la mayor.

"Haruna-chan, me estás amenazando igual que yuuto cuando no le hago caso, jeje" se asomó levantando un poco la manta.

Haruna sonrió con emoción, yuko parecía estar un poco mejor y eso le hacía sentir calma.

"pero lo digo en serio" dijo con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Jaja, no no, lo que tienes es solo una fijación, ya se te pasará, y sobre eso de ayudarme para la operación de yuuto, no tienes que preocuparte, ya nos las arreglaremos" sonrió "siempre hemos podido con todo" se limpió la nariz y volvió a sonreír.

"Pero… puedo ayudarles y ya te dije que si sigues trabajando en eso te arruinaré todo así que debes pensar seriamente en buscar otro trabajo y si quieres, como lo dije antes, puedes trabajar aquí, puede que no haya mucho que hacer pero puedo pagarte bien, anda, dime cuánto ganas normalmente cada noche y yo te pagaré el doble"

"Jajaja eres muy amable, haruna-chan" dio una palmada en la cabeza de la menor.

"Hyaa~" se quejó, tapando su cabeza con los brazos, algo infantil que hizo que los ojos de yuko brillaran.

"Jaja, eso se escuchó como un gatito" siguió riendo, ahora entendía por qué esa chica Mariko le decía 'nyaro'.

"No cambies el tema, tú me gustas y lo digo en serio, también digo en serio eso de ayudarte con yuuto-kun"

"Solo escúchate" yuko seguía riendo, no notando que poco a poco ella se recargaba un poco más atrás y haruna un poco más al frente.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" dijo a centímetros de la cara de yuko.

"Por favor no sigas… " Desvió la mirada, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calientes y su sonrisa comenzó a fallar.

"Al menos dime si… si tengo una oportunidad contigo" dijo casi en un susurro, a punto de cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

Ahora que lo pensaba… su sonrojo subió más "Hasta mañana, nyanyan" dicho esto besó la frente de la menor y se puso de pie, tomó las llaves que estaban en la mesa y abrió la puerta, salió dejando colgadas las llaves sobre el picaporte.

"Je… ¿eso fue un sí o un no?" ladeó la cabeza mientras acariciaba su frente, sonriendo bobamente "¿nyanyan? Um… puedo acostumbrarme" bobamente.

Y como dijo yuko, al día siguiente la fue a visitar pero ¿qué debía decirle? La noche anterior besó su frente, ¡era la primera vez que hacía eso! Y solo recordarlo le hacía ruborizar, respiró hondo y tocó el timbre del departamento.

Los días siguieron pasando, yuko terminó aceptando el trabajo que haruna le ofreció y aunque en un principio le pareció algo un poco incómodo, se acostumbró rápido, descubrió que haruna era demasiado desordenada, tanto como su hijo, también vio que le costaba trabajo despertar temprano y que era toda una guerra mandarla a dormir temprano, podía visitar a yuuto siempre que ella quisiera y a cualquier hora del día, cuando menos se dio cuenta, su sonrisa dejó de ser una mentira, incluso su personalidad se volvió más alegre. Era como una renovación y se sentía bien.

Uno de esos días, después de visitar a yuuto, pasaron al parque cercano al departamento y comieron un helado, un bien merecido fin de semana; haruna, después de aquella noche no volvió a tocar el tema de 'me gustas' y yuko después de ese día le comenzó a llamar 'nyanyan' así que por muy bonita que fuera la escena o por muy extraña que fuera la pareja el misterio era ese… ¿eran una pareja? Porque yuko nunca respondió y haruna suficiente tiempo para pensarlo le había dado así que…

"Yuko-san"

"¿Hm?"

Caminaban por un puente, ya había oscurecido y las luces del parque iluminaban el lugar.

Caminó frente a la mayor y se inclinó con mucho respeto "por favor, sal conmigo" no había respuesta, es más, no se escuchaba nada más allá de sus fuertes latidos, levantó la mirada y su sorpresa fue encontrar a yuko cubriéndose la boca, totalmente roja y muy sorprendida, haruna se incorporó y se acercó, tomó la mano que le cubría la boca a la mayor y la bajó lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de la otra, cerraba los ojos y la besaba con toda la delicadeza del momento, sintió cómo la mano de yuko apretó con suavidad la suya, entonces abrió los ojos, de yuko unas lágrimas escaparon, haruna rápido las limpió y le sonrió abierta y cálidamente.

Yuko la abrazó y escondió su cara, se escuchó una risita "me encantaría"

Por fin la aceptó, el comienzo de un romance que ya había comenzado. Después de esto los días eran más felices y llenos de sorpresas, poco a poco conociéndose más, finalmente el dinero necesario para la operación de yuuto fue reunido, hicieron todo el papeleo, incluso haruna habló con su padre para que les apoyara en esa operación, él accedió gustoso, nunca había visto a su hija tomarse algo en serio, no tenía razones para reprobar aquella relación.

Yuuto se recuperó bastante rápido de la operación, era tarde cuando volvieron a pasar por el puente de aquel parque, ya todo había terminado, yuko podía estar más relajada, caminaban tomadas de la mano, haruna se detuvo haciendo que yuko volteara a verla.

Sin razón alguna haruna dio un rápido beso en sus labios "mañana será el último día" siguieron caminando.

**ACTO 8: ANTICIPACIÓN**

Entraron al departamento como siempre, esa sería la última noche que el pequeño yuuto tuviera que dormir en el hospital, todo había pasado como en un drama, desde la primera vez que haruna le ayudó, los días que pasaron en el hospital, su compañía con yuuto y ese sentimiento que se había apoderado por completo de ella. Yuko finalmente podía descansar, su hijo estaba a salvo y como él le dijo "haruna-chan te quiere mucho" era verdad, por fin podía admitir ese detalle, ella también quería mucho a haruna, desde su personalidad reservada hasta su actitud celosa, infantil y condenadamente seductora, debía admitir que le costó un sinfín de frustraciones no poder corresponder a los deseos de la menor, porque para yuko haruna todavía parecía una chica explorando el mundo pero incluso eso le atraía más…

Rosó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos "haru…" desde que la besó en el puente aquella tarde no dejaba de pensar en el día que haruna le pidió que saliera con ella.

"Yuu-chan, prepararé la cena, tú puedes darte una ducha primero" haruna avisó desde la cocina sacando a yuko de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ok, gracias!" respondió notando que sus dedos estaban sobre sus labios todavía, se sonrojó de sobremanera y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba a la recámara. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir recordando aquel beso? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora y no antes?

Pasó dentro de la ducha más tiempo del necesario, sumergida en sus pensamientos que como por arte de magia habían decidido manifestarse SIN restricciones.

Después haruna entró a la ducha y casi a las diez de la noche se dispusieron a cenar.

La cena pasó con calma, platicaron de todas las cosas que harían en cuanto yuuto saliera del hospital, también hablaron de aquella cita que haruna le pidió y por último haruna decidió volver a abordar el tema de su padre, esta vez no iba a permitir que yuko desviara la conversación.

"Hm… también ya le dije a mi padre que pronto te presentaré ante él" levantó las cosas de la mesa y en seguida puso dos pequeños recipientes con duraznos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Co-como crees que reaccionará cuando cuando…!" yuko agarraba su cabeza con fuerza como si se le fuera a caer por la sorpresa y el miedo "aahhhhh… ¿qué voy a hacer, cómo deberé vestirme? no no no no ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin avisarme?!" dio un coscorrón a haruna quien se divertía viendo el sinfín de expresiones aterradas de su compañera.

"No será tan malo"

"¿TAN malo? Por favor, tu padre se enteró a qué me dedicaba de una mala manera, seguro le he dejado la peor de las impresiones" levantó los brazos "¡es obvio que se llevó la peor de las impresiones!"

"Que no te preocupes, él ya se resignó, además le agradaste mucho a pesar del incidente y él fue quien me insistió en presentarte formalmente, a mí no me culpes" tomó un trozo de durazno y lo acercó a los labios de yuko.

"¿Q-qué haces?" preguntó volviendo del infierno de tormentosos pensamientos solo para encontrar algo tal vez un poco peor, miró confundida.

"Aaaah" haruna le indicó que abriera la boca.

Por un momento yuko dudó pero tal vez algo dulce le vendría bien para tranquilizarse, ENTONCES una vez a punto de morder el trozo de durazno haruna la atrapó en un nada inocente beso, no conforme con eso se acercó un poco más mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior, yuko estaba sorprendida, y en cuanto sintió que yuko abría un poco la boca en respuesta el trozo de durazno quedó atrapado en una lucha por ver quién se lo comía primero.

Se separaron escasos centímetros, suficientes para recuperar el aire, sus alientos chocaban y yuko no sabía qué hacer, haruna la había tomado por sorpresa, podía verse a ambas estar tan ruborizadas y haruna sonreía de una forma tierna y satisfecha, pero no terminaría ahí.

"¿Quieres otro?" preguntó de manera sugerente, llevando a los labios de yuko otro trozo de durazno, se acercó peligrosamente haciendo que yuko tuviera que recargarse un poco hacia atrás, haruna se recargó poniendo su mano libre al costado de su víctima.

"Eh… jeje… ¿kojima-saaa~n?" las alarmas de yuko enloquecieron, ciertamente podía sentir cómo la urgencia de haruna la devoraba con solo la mirada, y estar recargada contra la alfombra del piso, teniendo a haruna sobre ella separada solo por tal vez unos diez centímetros y atrapara por esa mano junto a su cintura y la otra jugando peligrosamente rumbo a su cuello… no era alentador. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto sintió que haruna depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

"Yo quiero otro" haruna susurró en su oreja mientras deslizaba el durazno en el cuello de yuko "¿te das cuenta de que el tiempo se detiene siempre que estás aquí?" bajó lentamente hasta el cuello y lamió el camino dulce que había dejado con el durazno, yuko se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, esa joven era condenadamente seductora cuando se lo proponía y ahora mucho más insistente que en otras ocasiones y yuko sabía que esta vez iba a perder "¿o es que te amo demasiado que no me doy cuenta?" era casi un ronroneo, levantó el rostro mirando fijamente a la mayor y esta con dificultad tragó saliva.

**ACTO 9: DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR**

"Haruna… e… yo…" desvió la mirada, quería volver a huir pero ya era suficiente, no quería volver a negar o encerrar sus sentimientos por esa jovencita.

"No temas" puso el durazno en la boca entreabierta de yuko y acarició su rostro como delineando su contorno "lo que siento por ti no es un juego de niños" le removió unos mechones de cabello "a mí nunca me han gustado los juegos de niños" limpió una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de yuko "y aunque nunca he tenido un interés real por algo o alguien…" acercó su rostro un poco más "desde que te conocí mi vida comenzó a cambiar, cosas que jamás creí podría sentir las descubrí gracias a ti" se incorporó y ofreció su mano a yuko para levantarse "cosas como preocuparme por la comida o por ordenar el lugar, cosas como los estudios, los amigos… sentir celos por cada ocasión que veía a alguien acercarse a ti" frunció el ceño, debía admitir que era difícil 'admitir' que era muy celosa cuando se trataba de yuko "y sentir que el mundo es un misterio maravilloso cuando estas cerca" la rodeó en un cálido abrazo "y si tienes miedo está bien, no me alejaré de ti, al contrario, me esforzaré mucho más para que no tengas que temer, te protegeré si alguien te quiere lastimar, no me avergonzaré por tu pasado, no te exigiré que cambies en el futuro y siempre haré que te enamores más de mí"

"Pfff…" yuko cubrió su boca "jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, eso que dijiste fue muy infantil nyanyan jajajajaja" estalló en carcajadas. Haruna no se sintió ofendida, contrariamente se sintió aliviada, era la primera vez que yuko se reía de esa manera, sin duda el ambiente era más tranquilo ahora, ya no había peligros a los qué temer.

"Cásate conmigo" dijo sin chistar.

"¿Eh?" yuko de repente dejó de reir "Hehe… no deberías ju…" antes de que terminara de hablar haruna le interrumpió.

"No estoy jugando, te lo dije, no me gustan los juegos de niños" tomó la mano izquierda de yuko "te aseguro que todos los días serás feliz conmigo, te haré reir y llorar y no importa cuántas adversidades se presenten nunca te dejaré de amar, por eso cásate conmigo"

"¿Ha-hablas en serio?" preguntó con la voz entre cortada, eso era demasiado directo y repentino.

"Soy seria siempre" desvió la mirada "al menos siempre que se trata de ti" se sonrojó.

"Pfff jajajajaja" volvió areir a carcajadas y la abrazó por el cuello "entonces jovencita, acepto su propuesta" haruna miró sorprendida "PERO con una condición" acercó su frente a la de la más alta y cerró los ojos sonriendo ampliamente "me casaré contigo después de que hayas terminado tus estudios y tengas un trabajo" le dio un beso.

"¡¿Eeeeh?!" haruna por su parte abrazaba a yuko por la cintura "¡pero me faltan todavía dos años para terminar!"

"No quiero quejas, jovencita, a tu edad debes preocuparte por tu futuro laboral, no siempre dependerás de tus padres, lograr independizarte es importante" otro beso "además no quiero ser madre de dos niños"

"¡Oye!"

"Jajaja, hasta entonces te esperaré"

"¿Me esperarás? pero si siempre estás aquí"

"Hum… cierto"

"¿Y qué te parece si yuuto y tú viven conmigo? Sería divertido, además si tienes que salir a trabajar o lo que sea yo puedo cuidarlo" sugirió.

"¿No habrá problema? Es decir tu padre…"

"No te preocupes por eso, también me dijo que te invitara a vivir conmigo"

"o.O"

"Ya ves, te dije que le agradaste mucho"

"… debo buscar ropa apropiada para el día que conozca a mi sue-gro…" se sonrojó.

"Síp, por ahora… sólo quédate aquí conmigo…" la besó un largo rato, seguían en el abrazo.

Beso tras beso el deseo crecía exponencialmente.

"Ha…" y finalmente se volvió incontenible "Ha…" haruna besaba el cuello de yuko quien estaba recargada contra la pared y se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda "haru…ngh! na…!" dada la diferencia de estatura y la fuerza de la mencionada podía verse cómo haruna estaba un poco inclinada, yuko podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido al igual que el de su amante.

En movimientos como desesperados por despojarse de esas prendas que le asfixiaban, haruna comenzó a levantar la blusa de yuko quine se dejó hacer, y entre pasos discontinuos avanzaron hasta la recámara, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe y ambas entraron si separarse de ese beso ni de ese contacto, no se preocuparon por encender las luces ni por cerrar la puerta, solo querían sentirse un poco más, sentirse parte de la otra…

Chocaron contra el borde de la cama y se dejaron caer, haruna sobre yuko, levantó el rostro y la miró, podía entender esos ojos que la miraban de la misma forma que ella, podía sentir eso recorriendo todo su ser "gulp…" el pensar que sería su primera vez y con la persona que amaba la atrapó volviendo gracias a las suaves manos de yuko que acariciaron su rostro.

"Nunca me sentí tan segura como ahora" dicho esto yuko levantó su rostro lo suficiente para besarla, rodearla por el cuello nuevamente y jalarla por completo a la cama, eso bastó para que haruna perdiera la última chispa de miedo a cruzar esa línea (a pesar de que era ella quien siempre quería cruzarla) "si es contigo entonces todo está bien" sus manos se metieron bajo la blusa de la otra, comenzando a explorar cada detalle de su sensible piel, podía sentir que el cuerpo de haruna reaccionaba a esas caricias y de la misma forma podía sentir las manos temblorosas de haruna recorrer su cuerpo entero, bajando lentamente por sus muslos.

Anticipación y deseo de sentirla más cerca cada vez "yu…ko…" haruna tenía su rodilla entre las piernas de la mencionada, en un acto reflejo su rodilla rosó esa parte íntima haciendo que un gemido más placentero saliera de labios de la mayor.

Cuando se vieron despojadas de sus prendas, fue inevitable admitirlo "hermosa…" haruna dijo inconscientemente haciendo que yuko se sonrojara, era como una escena donde la chica inocente es la otra. Abriendo paso a sus deseos haruna, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, hizo lo que quiso y yuko, a pesar de tantas veces tener sexo, sintió ese fuerte deseo de ver a haruna sentirse bien…

Logró invertir lugares, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba y tenía pase libre. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, sus voces ahogadas entre besos y gemidos, poco a poco yuko comenzó a bajar, besando aquellos hermosos y bien formados senos, sintiendo las manos de haruna rodearla con fuerza indicándole que lo hacía bien, sus manos tocando aquí y allá mientras va bajando en más besos llenos de amor, cada uno depositado con mucha ternura, nuevamente sus manos bajando en un recorrido peligroso, siguiendo la forma de las caderas de aquel hermoso cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos sobre aquellas suaves piernas "yuhh… " escuchar la voz de haruna tratando de decir su nombre en medio de ese éxtasis, besando su vientre cada vez más pasionalmente, sentir cómo su amante lenta y tímidamente hace lo que ella desea, acariciar sus muslos y llegar a ese lugar íntimo, paraíso o infierno, da exactamente lo mismo… yuko puede sentir cómo sus mejillas arden, puede sentirlo tan claramente como siente el cuerpo de haruna reaccionar a su expresión de amor, y seguir escuchándola decir su nombre entrecortadamente es tan extasiante como probar su sabor, es tan seductor como ver su rostro en placer, condenadamente embriagante "te amo"…

**ACTO FINAL: JUNTO A TI**

Ya era de día y haruna abría los ojos con pereza, en seguida los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura se deslizaron causándole un poco de cosquillas "hm hehe…" rió bobamente mientras con su mano libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los de yuko, su otro brazo servía como almohada para la mayor.

"Buenos días nyanyan"

"Buenos días yuu-chan"

"Hoy es un hermoso día, ¿por qué no salimos con yuuto-kun? Vayamos al acuario, seguro le gustará"

"Hm… claro, por qué no, ¿a qué hora podríamos ir?"

"Hablando de eso ¿qué hora es?" ambas miraron el reloj de pared.

Mariko salía de su departamento cuando dos objetos a alta velocidad pasaron al lado suyo.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Llegaremos tarde!"

"Síp, definitivamente anoche la pasaron de maravilla" se limitó a decir al tiempo que tomaba una foto al par que corría rumbo a la salida del edificio.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital.

"Mamá!" yuuto ya las esperaba listo en su cama, su pequeña maleta estaba en la entrada de la habitación "te tardaste" la abrazó.

"Lo siento yuuto, se nos hizo un poco tarde" respondió entre bocanadas de aire.

"¿Eh? ¿Haruna-chan también vino por mí?"

"¡Yuuuuuko, te dije que me esperaras!" entró arrastrando los pies, haciendo un mohín.

"Haruna-chaaan!" corrió a abrazarla.

"Eh, hola tú" revolvió el cabello del niño.

Ese día por fin darían del alta al niño, gracias a la ayuda del padre de haruna, la cirugía se realizó con éxito.

"Nyanyan será mejor que estudies mucho si quieres tener ese día solo para nosotras dos" yuko está preparando el desayuno, yuuto y haruna ya están listos para ir a la escuela.

"yuu-chan es muy mala"

"Mi mamá siempre hace eso para que me coma las verduras"

"Pero más te vale que cumplas tu palabra" se levantó del asiento, se acercó a la mayor y la besó antes de salir del departamento "los veo luego"

"Entonces… ¿ahora tengo dos mamás?"

"Sí, ¿no es genial?" yuko sonrió, siguiendo con los deberes de la casa.

"¡Si es haruna-chan entonces es más que genial!" Yuuto siguió desayunando.

"Hey nyaro, qué acaramelada familia vi ayer en el parque, mira hasta les tomé una foto" mostrando la imagen en su movil.

"¡¿Eeeeehh?! ¡Borra eso!" tratando de quitarle el movil.

"Claro que no, esta la tendré como recuerdo de la feliz familia de nyaro, cambio de tema, ¿qué te dijo? Yo ya aparté mi fin de semana para pasarlo con el pequeño yuuto así que no puedes fallar" guiñándole.

"Di-dijo que si pasaba mis exámenes"

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja nyaro es un gatito de casa"

El fin de semana yuuto y mariko estuvieron visitando parques recreativos mientras en el departamento de kojima haruna extraños y complacidos sonidos salían de la recámara.

**x-x-x**

**N/A:** "Es tan difícil escribir estas escenas sin quitarles la belleza (aunque no sé siquiera si lo consideren así)".

En fin, un pequeño y laaaargo OS que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba y finalmente me digné a escribir y subir.

Terminadoooo T-T ahora a festejar!

**Autor del mal.**

**PS: los dakimakura (no) son buenos =.= **


End file.
